


Getting Cooler

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: May Batch 2020 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression, F/M, Incest, Reality Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A Mother feels awfully distant from her young boys, and decides to figure out a way to get closer to them. What better way than to play their games, right?
Series: May Batch 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875787
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Getting Cooler

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

“Boys! Dinner’s ready!”

The gentle sound of a single mother echoed throughout a plain and cozy apartment. The woman, Marianne, had been saddled with raising a pair of boys ever since her husband went off to war and never returned. It was a hard secret to bear, but as long as it meant that her sons wouldn’t think of going down the same route, she thought it was worth it.

Her twin sons, Noah and Lucas, sprinted down the stairs, crying out in unison. “Thanks for the grub, Mom!” They chimed, only to speed straight towards the TV in the Living Room, utterly ignoring their lone maternal figure as they started watching their usual cartoons during dinnertime.

This wasn’t the first time they had done this, in fact this was usually how they acted whenever she had time to spend with them. She was a hardworking woman, since she had to provide for herself and both boys, but that meant she didn’t have a lot of free time. Her husband, while he was on leave from the army, had been doing his best to take care of them in her stead, but now that he wasn’t with them any longer, she had to step up and do something. She just didn’t know where to start.

Marianne sighed a little to herself as she chewed into the hotdog that she had cooked, slowly making her way up to the boys’ room. Maybe if she checked out their room a little and clean up a tad, she’d find the inspiration she’d need. Or she’d just do them a favor and teach them a little about keeping your living space tidy, not that they’d listen.

Once she stepped inside their room, she was surprised to find it utterly clean and almost spotless. Almost. there were a few strange spots here and there, but compared to the kind of rooms she had heard about from her coworkers, this was practically heaven. It seemed like her husband had been very good at teaching the boys the merits of keeping clean. Yet another thing she missed out on, it seemed.

She swallowed the remainder of her hotdog before getting closer to the TV in the back of the room, rubbing her neck a little. She felt more than a little neglected, as the boys rarely looked her in the eye or anything. But, maybe she just needed to prove that she was somebody that they could chat and play with, without her being their mother? If she remembered right, that’s how her husband had managed to bond with the boys, so why wouldn’t it work for her?

With that mindset, Marianne looked for something that could be useful. Anything that could make her look hip and in with the times, as well as something the three of them could play together and have a good time. A cursory search let her find a couple of sweet shades, ones that looked a few sizes too big for her boys, as well as a console port of a shooter title. She didn’t even bother checking the details on the box, as she just wanted something to leverage against her boys.

Once she put the disc in the system and figured out how the entire concept of a console even worked, which took so long that she could audibly hear her boys cheering over something downstairs, she took a seat on one of the beanbag chairs that were decorating the room and got to work. She just needed to understand the game enough that she could play it with them. That’s all she needed.

A few minutes passed, and she was actually utterly stumped at what she was seeing on screen. She had pressed all the buttons that the text told her, but she still got killed over and over. What was she doing wrong? Maybe she should be moving left while shooting, but then she’d bump into a wall she didn’t see and then she’d die. If she moved more accurately, she’d get shot for taking too long, and if she just shot at the enemies, she got shot back eventually. It was a losing battle, one that she didn’t know how to play.

She tightened her grip on the controller, wondering where she went wrong. How could she suck so bad? There had to be something wrong with the game, there was no way she was that bad. Right? Lucas and Noah always laughed at her when she played, but she wasn’t that bad! She could get better! R-Right?

Unbeknownst to Marianne, her desire to play with her sons had triggered something in the fabric of reality. Her sole wish to get closer to them was bending the world around her, changing it and her to better fit what she had wanted. This mostly manifested in the way that she was dressed at first, going from something as boring as a knitted sweater to a top and vest that showed off a lot more skin, as well as a pair of hot pants that left nothing to the imagination below in comparison to the comfy jogging pants she wore before. 

Her outfit wasn’t the only thing that was in flux, as her face gradually smoothened out. The stressful lines on her face that she had gained from overworking herself several days a week were gone, replaced with a light blush on both cheeks that highlighted her new youth. Not to mention the glint in her eyes going from experienced, mature and caring to confident and competitive, more accurately fitting the personality her mind was adopting.

A personality that could be described as sisterly rather than motherly. She wasn’t their mother, no way, she wasn’t even close to that old. She was only like, 15. Sure, they were still a little younger than her, but only by a few years, and she still wanted to show them that their older sister was a cool kinda girl, even if she sucked at video games!

Yeah, that’s the kinda girl Mary was. Not some old hag that worried herself to death. Not to mention, she always liked to spice up the gameplay session that they had. Something to entice the boys to not tease her horribly. She just needed to show them that she could beat a score of theirs, and they were going to do all of her chores. If she lost, well, she could do their chores, but she usually wanted to up the ante and try again. And whenever she did, she always had to do whatever they said.

It was why she had a couple of tattoos near her crotch and right above her ass-crack, with an arrow pointing down to each hole. She had been a naughty girl that bribed her brothers with porn before, so they wanted her to reflect the kinda girls that were in the books. So what if she started looking like a whore? They liked her more, so she was ‘cool’ in their eyes, which is exactly what she wanted to be!

“Siiiiis!” Mary could hear her brothers crying out from the staircase outside, both of them giggling as they stormed into the room. “We’re done eating, have you finished your game yet?” They chimed in unison, not even hiding that they didn’t expect her to succeed in the slightest. She wasn’t good at games, and she wasn’t going to get better any time soon. As much as she insisted she would.

The older girl looked back at the screen, frowning as she saw a bright red ‘GAME OVER’ flash back at her. “Y-Yeah, totally!” She replied while resetting the stage, hoping to win for once. She knew that she just had to do all of the stick maneuvers at the same time, then she could win! It was simple! Even a girl like her, who wasn’t good at games, could easily do it. There was no doubt in her mind!

Lucas and Noah watched carefully, both of them licking their lips as they looked at their sexy sister smash away at the buttons like a monkey, while accomplishing exactly nothing. Eventually, it got to the point where the ‘GAME OVER’ flashed on screen, and both boys started laughing. “Looks like you’re still a loser, sis!” They mocked her lovingly, as they both got up from their seat and approached her with a certain leer in their eyes.

Mary knew what came next, and she just had to laugh herself. “I’m only doing it if you two do your part!” She shouted, while casually tossing her vest and her top aside, letting her C-Cup tits bounce freely. “Otherwise you’re not getting even a lick of these puppies, you get me?”

“Of course we do, sis! You’re the coolest!” The boys chimed as they both took off their pants, ready to have a lot of fun with their older sister thanks to her awful skills at video games. This was what always happened. She’d screw up, and she’d get screwed by them as a punishment. Maybe if she was better, she wouldn’t go through this as much.

Thus, as the sister and brothers got down to business, none of them realized how much their lives had changed. No longer were there any parents in the picture, and their relationship was the tightest it could possibly be. If Marianne could see herself now, she might be a little repulsed, but ultimately satisfied with the result. After all, she had managed to make the boys love her once again, something she had craved for years…

But now? All she craved was their cocks in her, as their cool big sis let ‘em have a bit of fun with her...


End file.
